Afganistán es un imán de desgracias
by ximsol182
Summary: Crossover de Hetalia con Afganis-tan. Afganistán decide enterrar su escopeta como fin de la guerra con America. Sin embargo alguien la ve y cree que entierra otra cosa. Que otra cosa podria salir mal?


**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni Afganis-tan me pertenecen

**CROSSOVER**

Recuerdan el manga **Afganis-tan**? Son los paises arabes (todos niñas loli moe). Trata de la vida de **Afganistán** (con muy mala suerte, todos la invaden, dice "afu"), **Pakistán** (su mejor amiga, muy jugetona y bormista, un poco pesada), **Turmekistán** (es neutral y no habla) y (todas sovieticas) **Uzbekistán** (una fangirl en toda regla, ama a Rusia demasiado, es tan pesada como Pakistan), **Tayikistán** (marimacha que juega futbol) y **Kirguistán** (parecé una bebé con chupon que usa un caballo de madera). **Curiosamente ahi salen America, Inglaterra y Rusia, pero como chicas moes.** (La Rusia de Afganis-tan es identica a Rusia de Nyotalia).

* * *

><p>Había acabado la Guerra de Afganistán y por fin ella podía respirar tranquila. Se la había pasado escondida en casa de Pakistán hasta que cesara el peligro. Llegó a su casa emocionada a pesar de que estaba en ruinas por las bombas. Antes de echarse una buena siesta en su cama decidió enterrar su escopeta. La que la había acompañado en todas sus guerras (aunque siempre se tropezaba y nunca la usaba bien)<p>

"No más guerras! Adiós, mi escopeta! Espero no usarte nunca más-afu!"

Lo malo es que Afganistán estaba haciendo eso en la medianoche para que la gente no la mire raro por enterrar una escopeta. Justo por ahí pasaba Uzbekistán acompañada por Tayikistán y Kirguistán.

"Pero que tenemos aquí?" comentó burlona Uzbekistán "Que creen que este enterrando?"

"Nada muy valioso, después de todo es solo Afganistán" dijo Tayikistán sin mucho interés

"Opio..." dijo Kirguistán en uno de sus raros momentos en los que se sacaba su chupetín para hablar

"Kirguis tiene razón! Últimamente le está yendo bien a Afgan con el opio!"

"A lo mejor ha ganado tanto dinero que lo está enterrando"

"Vamos a sacar todo el dinero de ahí! Así Rusia-sama nos amará!"

"Pero y Bielorrusia...?"

"Si, Kirguistán, ya lo sabemos. Nos encargaremos de ella después para que así podamos violar a Rusia-sama en masa!" reía Uzbekistán imaginando cosas lascivas con Rusia.

Las tres naciones comunistas árabes corrieron emocionadas a avisar a los soviéticos la noticia

Al otro día Afganistán despertó feliz. Ese día iba a cultivar opio y zanahorias y más tarde a jugar a los Talibanes con Pakistán. De pronto escuchó unos ruidos extraños. Corrió afuera de su casa a ver qué pasaba. Lo que se encontró fue horrible

"AAAAFUUUUUUUUUUU?"

Rusia, sus hermanas, los tres Países Bálticos y las tres naciones árabes estaban con picos y palas por todo el patio de la afgana. Incluso le habían destrozado sus cultivos de zanahoria y opio. Rusia usaba su tubería y pala para cavar. Los bálticos no se veían tan entusiasmados de destrozar la humilde casa de la árabe pero no les quedaba de otra. Ucrania lloraba mientras cavaba porque le dolía la espalda y porque "ojala Afganistán-chan no se enoje por lo que le hicimos a su casa". Bielorrusia y Uzbekistán eran las más entusiasmadas. Y la motivación era la misma: Rusia.

"Nii-san es mío! No se va a acostar con una asquerosa árabe pelo verde moco como tú!"

"Al menos YO soy exótica! Rubias europeas hay en cualquier lado. Además eres la hermana de Rusia-sama y él no le va al incesto"

"Pero tengo mis cualidades. Tu eres plana y tu ropa no es provocativa!"

"Perdón? Habló la loca que usa faldas largas y moñitos de nena?"

"Quieres guerra, no?" grito la bielorrusa sacando su cuchillo

"Yo soy más moderna que tú. Yo ardo" contestó la uzbeka sacando su metralleta y su espada talibán que le había robado a Pakistán hace algunos días.

Rusia observaba aterrorizado como su hermana y su aclamada fan número uno se peleaban por él. Sin dejar de cavar les trató de tranquilizar:

"Caven, chicas! De seguro el dinero no está muy profundo!"

La motivación funcionó.

"Yo encontraré más dinero que tú!"-amenazaba Bielorrusia

"No si yo lo hago primero!"-chillaba Uzbekistán

Afganistán veía todo, horrorizada. Dinero? Ella no enterró ningún dinero! Por qué todo le pasaba a ella? Primero Rusia trata de invadirla, luego una guerra civil, América le destruye su casa y ahora esto? Casi se pone a llorar en ese momento pero se armó de valor para enfrentar a esos soviéticos locos que destruían su casa

"No tengo nada aquí! Solo enterré mi escopeta-afu!"

Los soviéticos voltearon pero la ignoraron y siguieron cavando. Para demostrarles que no mentía excavó la escopeta (que estaba enterrada bajo el pórtico a un metro de ahí)

"Ven como no mentía-afu?"

Los soviéticos miraron la escopeta, enfadados. Para esto habían excavado todo el día? Rusia tomó la palabra.

"Bueno, lamentamos haber destrozado tu casa por tercera vez pero tienes que pagarnos por las molestias que nos has causado-da?"

"Afu?"

"Ya lo oíste! Paganos a cada uno con tu cochino dinero de opio!"-gritó Bielorrusia

"Hazle caso a Bielorrusia-chan"-le exigió Lituania a la árabe (solo por Bielorrusia)

"Ay genial, otra vez este mamón" –se quejaron Uzbekistán y Tayikistán

"Lo sentimos tanto, Afganistán-chan! No lo sabíamos! Te ayudaría pero soy igual de pobre que tú!"-lloraba Ucrania abrazando a la afgana tan fuerte que la pequeña niña se quedó ahogada por los grandes pechos de la ucraniana.

Y así a Afganistán no le quedó de otra más que pagar por lo que ella no había hecho. Los soviéticos se marcharon satisfechos. Justo en ese momento pasaba por ahí Pakistán

"Afgan! Que fue lo que paso?"

"Algo muy feo, Pakis. Pero yo me encargaré de esto-afu" contestó la afgana a punto de explotar de la ira. La pakistaní supo lo que su amiga iba a hacer y se horrorizo

"Afgan! No lo hagas! Es peligroso"

"No quiero verte nunca más-afu!" gritó la afgana mientras lanzaba su escopeta lo más lejos que pudo. Con tan mala suerte que le cayó a Bielorrusia, noqueándola. Rusia se alegró y siguió caminando como si nada. Estonia y Letonia respiraron aliviados. Uzbekistán, Tayikistán y Kirguistán saltaron de la emoción (al fin podían violarse en masa a Rusia). Solo Ucrania y Lituania lloraron y gritaron horrorizados.

"Bielorrusia-chan!" lloró la ucraniana

"Miren! Es la escopeta de Afganistán!" gritó el lituano muerto de la ira. Cogió la vieja escopeta y se dirigió hacia la afgana a pasos grandes.

"Ahora si vas a ver! Invadiré tu casa y tus regiones vitales! Te destrozaré tu cabeza igual como le hiciste a mi Bielorrusia-chan!"

La afgana y la pakistaní observaron muertas de miedo al lituano más enfadado que nunca y dispuesto a declararle guerra a la afgana

"Pakis…puedo refugiarme en tu casa-afu?"

"Ni muerta! Ya lo hiciste una vez y me la destrozaron! Suerte!" dijo aterrorizada la pakistaní mientras iba corriendo lejos de ahí. Afganistán solo pudo llorar, esperando lo que le tocaba

"AFU!"

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Miren el manga de Afganis-tan. Es buenazo pero muy corto :(


End file.
